


try again?

by KadejahSenpai



Series: Gotta Be A Reason [5]
Category: Free!
Genre: Break Up, Christmas, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 01:06:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16882713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KadejahSenpai/pseuds/KadejahSenpai
Summary: Character A and Character B broke up, but now they meet at a Christmas party.Haruka Nanase X Fem!Reader





	try again?

"I wonder if Y/n is coming? She loves Christmas." Nagisa pondered out loud only to realize his mistake. "Sorry, Haru." He shrugged his shoulder as they finished setting up Rei's house for the party. "Well I invited her before you know..." Rei started. "So she might." He finished.

And Rei was right. She did come. She wore an a-line dressed covered in gingerbread men that apparently Rin and Gou chose out for her, being siblings and all she couldn't escape it. Her hair was also pulled into lightly curled pigtails thanks to Rin. “You look so cute, Y/n!” Nagisa commented. “Thanks, Nagisa.” She smiled.

She was on an active search for Haru. She had to talk to him. “I got you guys a gift.” Y/n spoke, handing each a tiny box. “I know you all aren’t much on jewelry but I thought a bracelet with the team’s colors would be alright.” Each of them placed the bracelets on. “Thank you, Y/n.” Makato replied. “Do you know where Haru is?” The girl asked. “Try the kitchen.” Makato smiled.

The girl trailed off through the party to where Haru was supposedly. “Haru?” She spoke. Blue eyes gaze into e/c ones. “Uh, here.” She handed him the box. He tilted his head and opened it. “I ordered this when we were together so yours looks different than the others.” She gestures to the little dolphin charm.

“Thank you.” He said simply. Silence filled the kitchen. “Haru, I want to talk.” She started. “There’s nothing to talk abo-“ “Yes there is Haru. I-I want to explain why I pushed you away.” She sighed. He stopped and leaned against the counter. “I-“ She stops to try and figure the right words out. “My home life wasn’t good.” That caused his eyes to flick up to meet hers, we’ll try to anyway. She was gazing at the ground.

What made it weird was she never talked about her home life or family. Why now? “For years my mom has been very abusive to my father and older sister. A-And I always kind of stood back and let things happen afraid of getting hurt.” Haru watch tiny droplets fall from her face to the ground. “Around the time when I started pushing you away it got worse and my anger snapped. I tried to protect my older sister and ended up getting hurt. I-I got pushed into the fish tank we have and got glass in my back and stuff.” He could hear small sobs escape her. “I-I had to quit the team and dating you cause I hated the scars and I didn’t want anyone else to get hurt.” 

Haru finally pushed himself off the counter and pulled her into a hug. She winced slightly. “You wouldn’t have hurt me.” He spoke. “And I don’t care about your scars. Scars are scars. They don’t make you any less beautiful.” He heard a small hiccup of laughter come from the girl. “We didn’t have to break up because you were afraid of opening up. Y/n, I’ll love you no matter. I mean heck, you protected your own sister from being abused. That’s amazing.”

A hand was placed into her hair, slowly combing through it. “So if you’d like. We can try again. Dating, I mean. No secrets.” She pulled back from the hug. “I would like that.” She smiled, tear filled eyes. Haru was quick to wipe her eyes. “Where have you been staying?” Haru asked. “With Rin and Gou.” “Well now you can stay with me. You’ll have your own room and everything. Your sister can come stay with too. Come back to the team as well.”

His words were comforting. “Yeah, I would like that. Let me call her.” Haru bent down and pecked her lips, like old times, before she left to make a call.

Haru walked out of the kitchen to wear his friends were. “Woah, Y/n put a dolphin on yours!” Nagisa spoke. Makato could tell the happy expression across his face. Y/n came back in and his thought was right when he intertwined their hands.


End file.
